Urban Dictionary Knows All
by Butch's-Girl
Summary: Urban Dictionary knows all read to find out how P.s might die of laughter and stupidity
1. It started with someone being bored

**Urban Dictionary Knows All**

* * *

BC's P.O.V

I think I might die of boredom. I stuck in the house cuz Mitch canceled today we were gonna go skating but he had to babysit an annoying little brat named Margent. I guess I should just sit here bored out of mind. "BC, what are you doing?" my incconet sister bubbles said walking into my room.

"What does it look like I'm doing reading a book?"

We were both quiet for a sec after that then "AHHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

We were in a fit of laughter. Everyone knew I would never touch a book unless it was absolutely have to. After a while of laughter we gained our senses back and chilled. Bubbles went back outside to her garden. …Now I'm bored again.

"Buttercup you instead of just lying there like a lazy person how bout you go on your laptop or something." Blossom nagged walking by my door

Ya y didn't think of that

'Because your dumb simple as that.'

"BLOSSOM STOP READING MY MIND, JEEZ!"

Time to go on the interweb

'Stop watching regular show BC, or you'll be walking like skips you're already talking like pops'

"GGGGGGRRRRR, I'M CEREAL BLOSSOM!"

'Cereal, Really now you need to stop hanging out with Kiana.'

"YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN LEADER GIRL, THE GREEN-A-NATOR'S COMING FOR YA!"

*BC,BC ANSWER YOUR PHONE. TAKE ME OUT YOUR POCKET AND PICK UP THE PHONE. BC YOU HAVE A MESSAGE.*

I walked to my bag and got my stinking phone. *NEW MESSAGE FROM BUTCHIE*

"Green-a-nator really that's sad BC ;* LY"

"He's a Jerk"

*BC,BC ANSWER YOUR PHONE.* *NEW MESSAGE FROM BUTCHIE*

"I know"

* * *

**What do U think love it hate it it's horrible Y DO U PEOPLE HATE ME! *Breaks down in tears***

**BC: Look u made her cry you're gonna have to pay r ya gonna have to deal with me**

**Butch: And me ya Wigets**

**Boomer: Read and Review and you'll get a **

**Bubbles: A ROOTBEER FLOAT.**

**Brick: And you'll make Kiana feel better**

**Blossom: Please do it for Kiana *Dramatic pause* and the children *tears up abit***

**Greens: She will not update until she get a least 10 reviews**

**Bloss&Bubbs: Peace out **

**RRB&BC:YA nigets**


	2. The Meaning of Butch

**So I was happy after 5 reviews so now I'm gonna write my next chappie so here it goes…..**

**The Meaning of Butch**

* * *

Well let's see what I should do. I decided that I was going to go on YouTube Facebook Fanfiction and Google just to look up some pics and junk. I started playing my favorite song "I Told You So" by Karmin while I do other stuff. I logged on to Facebook and saw that I had a notification. Princess (My daddy can buy me anything I want) Morbucks tagged you in her status update. "I'm so gonna steal my Butchie-poo from that **_Whore_ **_Buttercup_" Well let's see how she will feel about this. "Well is you didn't front like a slut, act like a female dog and dress like a stripper and didn't buy your make up from a clown store you would have a boy slightly uglier than Butch, Who am I kidding Drop dead uglier than Butch!" '1000 PEOPLE HAVE LIKED YOUR COMMENT.' "U know it's sad when someone's comment gets more likes than your status."

* * *

I typed Butch in to the Google search bar. I scrolled down the list of things that came up. I saw a link to a website called _**Urban Dictionary**_. I clicked the link thinking it was one of name definition things (She has no idea _-_-_). OMG WTH LMBO?!

* * *

"**Butch:** _**A masculine lesbo**_"

* * *

"Oww." I just fell out of my bed that was flippin' hilarious. Gotta tell Butch. I grab my phone and texted him. 'BUTCH EMEG. HELP ME HOME :'( HURRY PLEASE I.. ' I put gibberish at the end so he think the killer person tried to take my phone. "BUTTERCUP!" I heard him yell with my super hearing. _**BOOM! **_Great now my windows broken. "What's the Sitch." "One stop watching Kim possible." "But I love here show it's all like _Kim possible call me beep me if you wanna re-" _"ENOUGH!" "Yes Bc" "Just look at the computer." "K" "WHAT THE H-"

* * *

**I'm so so so sooooooooooo sorry for not updating my brother just came to my house and has been kidnapping my computer and holding it captive.**

**Blossom: Yea so don't judge her judge the story but be nice**

**Brick,Boomer,Buttercup,Blaze:LMFAO Butch haha means haha Masculine haha LESBO haha s.t.u.b haha dude.**

**Butch: Haha very funny I almost forgot to laugh -_- , too bad you guys don't know what your names mean or you won't be laughing. Special Butters ;}**

**Butch you hottie you have a message**

* * *

** *Checks messages* Well I still love you but don't tell them what their names mean ,Love Kiana :* ;)**

* * *

**Blaze: What do are names mean**

**Butch: That's classified information ma'ma (Dressed like FBI agent)**

**Me/Kiana aka me: Well Adios amigos before some nasty junk goes down here peace out. *Kisses Butch on the check.***

**Butch: She doesn't own all of my sexiness or the rest of the idiots Gadget101 owns Blaze and Byran or his new name Blade.**

**Blade: Unfortanly **

**Blues: Bye bye **


	3. Revenge is Sweet Part 1

**Chapter 3  
Revenge is sweet**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL"

"I can't believe i'm dating a masculine lesbo." Buttercup barely got out while rolling on the floor laughing

Butch grummed a bit as he started typing angrily on the keys. His eyes widen and he started laughing at the results. Buttercup stop in the middle of her laughter and looked up at her spiky haired boyfriend.

" What are you laughing at..." She said with a confused look. Butch didn't say anything, he fell out the chair. Clenching his stomach, as tears came out his eyes from laughing to hard.

" Why are you laughing?" Buttercup said getting angry. Butch managed to point at the screen of the computer, still laughing his ass off. Buttercup followed his finger and sat in the chair and read what was on there...

Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. Just then Boomer busted through the door and looked down at his older brother laughing like crazy.

"Dude? are you okay?" Boomer asked with a confused look. Butch tried to calm down from laughing but, failed. He then looked over and saw Buttercup frozen in her computer chair.

He walked over and waved his hand in her face, and got no reaction. Boomer faced the computer screen and started reading what Buttercup was reading...

That's when Bubbles walked in and gave the hysterical laughing Butch a look before moving over to Boomer and Buttercup, who were frozen in their spots...

"Hey,what's wrong with Butch and what are you guys doing..." She said looking at the computer screen...

"Bubbles no! ! ! " Buttercup yelled, but it was too late. Bubbles gasped..

"AAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed.

"Why are you guys looking at this!" She yelled, holding back tears...

* * *

**To be continued...**  
**What was on the screen that made everyone wonkey? Find out in the next chapter of Urban dictionary knows all!  
Credit to Gadget for writing the story  
R&R**


End file.
